The Prophecy
by The TRD Alchemist
Summary: It's been three years since Ash defeated Team Rocket. The peaceful times he ushered in could not last, as disaster strikes not only the Pokemon world, but all worlds. In this Kingdom Hearts/Pokemon crossover our young heroes must battle alongside the ill-matched inhabitants of the Kingdom Hearts universe as they are thrown together.


Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Pokémon. If i did...well they would have turned out slightly differently

So this is my first FanFic! To be honest I think that most of the story-line for Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon have just been rewritten...but hey if you bear with me, it could turn into a nail-biting drama! That's the plan anyway.

And so I leave you to read my introduction! Ratings and comments are much appreciated *smiles*

* * *

As the girl faded out of existence, she made a wish, while fragments of light floated up into the sky, she wished the organisation could be happy. She wished with a heart that she never owned, using memories that were never hers, until all that was left was a single shell. Roxas gently picked it up as a single tear trailed down his face. whispering too himself he held the shell close too were his heart should be, as the tear was joined by more until they streamed from his eyes, he wished for Xion to come back too him. Even as he wished, He could feel his memories of her slip away from him, Until he was left holding the shell close to himself with no idea why he was crying so much. He whispered one last wish to the shell before pocketing it and opening the portal back to HQ.

"I wish for a world were wishes come true"

As the darkness enveloped him, he could feel that something was wrong. Even as the thought entered his head a booming voice could be heard coming from all directions.

"Your wishes shall be granted...may you be able to live with the consequences."

"Wishes?" Roxas thought, "I only made one! Hey!" Calling out the last part weakly, he suddenly felt very tired. But why wasn't the portal opening to HQ? With more questions than answers, he keeled over, dying in the darkness between worlds.

* * *

Sitting on a small hill overlooking Pallet Town we see a young man. Weathered from his journey around Kanto, Ash Ketchum. Leaving his friends to get on with their life's he had returned home one last time, before setting off on a journey that would last three years. He didn't know it then, but his adventure wasn't as near completion as he had thought...

* * *

Dancing through the castle that never was, his key-blade singing a song of rage, Sora ruthlessly cut down the Heartless in his path. His mind focused on Kiari, his blood boiling at her kidnap. He had long left his friends behind, to what fate he did not know. What he did know was that he had to stop the organisation, with his last breath if necessary. As he danced members came out to bring him down too, and each time doing a quick step, or maybe even a tango, he cut them down like all the Heartless and Nobodies that had fallen before him.

* * *

Three years in the future we see two friends Lyra and Ethan, playing with a young Marill. Neither of them know how drastically their lives are about to change...but for now, they're happy, living a blissful life. Thanks to Ash three years earlier. We'll leave them for now, for our story starts higher in the air, halfway through a journey to Kanto.

* * *

It had been a routine flight to Sinnoh, stopping at Kanto to pick up research or something from Professor Oak, but Skyla was regretting ever leaving the airfield.

_"How is this storm even possible?"_

There had been no warning, not even a slight breeze, but suddenly here was a black tornado swallowing the view from her.

_And it was getting closer._

She had tried everything, tears flowing freely down her face she held a picture of her family to her chest and as she whispered I love you mom, her plane was swallowed by the black vortex.

* * *

The wind whistling around him, Ash stood on top of mount. Silver. From his high perch he could see the vortex and sighing he pulled a rather battered notepad from his coat. Flipping to a page he stopped, and read a few lines before snapping it shut. Looking grimly at the dissipating swirls as the storm broke up he spoke aloud for the first time since he arrived.

"So he was right...the walls between worlds are weakening"

_"The prophecy has begun."_


End file.
